Sasuke's dreams come true?
by IrisAtBloom
Summary: basically Naruto becomes a girl thanks to a Kabuto and well read and you'll see how Naruto deals with Sasuke confession of love ? well read and find out, warning sasunaru boy love, don't like, don't read


_A/N: Hello my lovely flowers at bloom (my readers lol) sooooo I decided to write a SasuNaru where naruto gets turned into a GIRL Muwhahaha and also its a writer-chan insert so I'm in it because I've not seen one of those yets, Lets see how it goes note: I might use my real name or not we'll see and the Naruto gang are about 18-19 oh and there might be a bit of swearing so yeah don't like don't read_

_Naruto:*burst through door* WHAT YOUR TURNING ME INTO A GIRL WHY CAN'T SASUKE TURN INTO A GIRL !_

_me:oh Naru it hurts me on how you forgot how my brain works, of course I'm going to write a Sasuke version to this muwhahaha_

_Sasuke:*brokes the door down* LIKE HELL YOU WILL, CHIDORI_

_me:muwhahaha ~chidori's don't work on me~*extinguish chidori*_

_Sasuke:*smirks and walks over to Naru and says seductively* hey Naru do you want see my long, giant, lighting sword *licks his ear*_

_me*massive nosebleed and falls*_

_Naruto:argh did you kill her sauke ?_

_Sasuke:nope any way IrisAtBloom doesn't own Naruto or me we belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

chapter One-Naruto's past Mission

'bored,bored,bored' a long blond hair with blue tips girl thought as she walked into the Hokage's office

"morning Iris" (_A/N:didn't use my real name_) the larged breast hokage greated her adopted daughter

"morning mum, why did you call for me in ?" Iris questioned

Tsunade stood from her desk and walked towards the blue eyed girl,engulfing her into a gentle hug, Iris returned the her hug

"can't I request my daughter without a valid reason ?" Tsunade smiled

"okay how much do you need to borrow" Iris joked

the two laughed and sat on the nearby sofa, they kept chatting until Shizune came walking in with paperwork for Tsunade to sign, seeing the two girls talk and laugh made her feel a little guilty for spliting this mother- daughter scene up but the paper work wasn't going to do itself, Iris seeing all the paper work Tsunade had to do she decided to take her leave

"well I'll be off, bye mum, bye Shizune have fun" and with that she morphed into a black cat with two white diamond shape marks above both eyes that leaned more to the ears and jumped out of the window to the village below

"she sure is something isn't she" Shizune giggled

"yes, she's a great daughter" Tsunade smiled more to herself then Shizune and went to get on with the paperwork

* * *

~la small time skip~

Iris walked down a dusty path still in her cat form, something in the village was off since she returned a week ago, but she couldn't place what it was, just as she was contemplating what could be out of place, a strange aura starting zooming towards her, she turned her head to see Naruto running past her, it was HIM he's the reason something didn't feel right, she had to take him to the Hokage was her first thought

"TODAY'S THE DAY I DEFEAT SASUKE, I CAN FEEL IT IN MY CORE" the blond, knuckle headed ninja shouted as he ran down the path

"Well maybe your core is telling you something big will happen" Iris stated surprising Naruto

Naruto turned to only see a black cat, noticing the weird white markings on the cat he recognized the cat to be Iris and smirked

"well what could be bigger then beating Sasuke ?" he asked as Iris changed back to normal

"oh I don't know but I know this, I'm sensing somethings off about you" Iris said walking up to Naruto with a worried expression

"ha...ha... can you stop making that face your kinda creeping me out" Naruto laughed nervously

suddenly pain surged through Naruto's abdominals, clutching his stomach he collapsed, groaning in pain as Iris knelt beside him, as Iris scanned his body for any sign for the cause of pain, her eyes practailly pulghed out of her skull when she saw blood in between his legs

"SHIT, Naruto we need to get you to the hospital" Iris freaked as she did some hand signs and poofed into the hospital with Naruto

"HELP THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH NARUTO"

the nurses rush to Naruto's side, focusing their chakra to their hands trying to find out whats wrong with Naruto, their eyes widened once they had finish and one stood up and yelled

"QUICK GET THE HOKAGE TELL HER IT'S AN EMERGENCY AND BRING A STRETCHER FOR NARUTO"

at this point Iris couldn't take it anymore and collapsed to the ground sobbing for her best friend who was practically like her older brother, almost instantly Tsunade bursts through the doors demanding to see Naruto immediately with Shizune following close behind with Tonton in her arms, after talking to the nurses asking what happen Tsunade walked to Iris asking what happened before she took Naruto to the hospital

"w-well I-I s-should s-start a-at t-the v-very b-beginning" Iris whimpered

* * *

Sasuke POV

I was sitting under a shady tree in the training ground waiting for Naruto who claimed he was going to 'defeat me' today which I thought was a bit stupid, he already brought me back to the village after I killed Itachi, which involved fighting me to get me back here, which he exceeded in doing

"you really are a dode Naruto... guess thats why I love you" I mumbled to myself a soft smirk playing on my lips

yes it was true, I love Naruto, I've always have, it was the only thing that helped me grip on to my sanity... a bit, but he's always loved Sakura thats why I can't stand her the most out of all the fan girls I use to have, she had his love and she just chucked it in his face, she had the one thing I wanted more than revenge and she snarled at his affection in hope I would fall for her stupidity

my hand curled into a fist at the thought of that bitch, my anger turning into sadness, even if I had Naruto's love it wouldn't change the fact that we're both boys and no matter how much I love him, he could never help me restore my clan and so I would have to lock my feelings away from him and be with one of the slutty fangirls just to restore my clan, I shivered I would rather die then be with one of those fangirls, I was brought out of my thought by a shrill voice that I knew all to well

"Sasuke-kun !" argh great Sakura

"hn, hello Sakura" I stood

Sakura ran up to me with determination in her eyes, after all this time she's still the annoying fangirl before I left the village, what would it take to get her to move on, I mean come on I tried to kill her for Jashin sake, as she walked up to me I took in her appearance for the first time since Naruto brought me back a month ago

her hair was still pink and short, only this time instead of being flat chested with no curves she was slightly curvy and was at least an a-cup, she was also lost the baby fat she use to have but she still didn't have a completely flat stomach, anyone could see she became a lot cuter then before but still doesn't change the fact I still can't stand her

she smiled "so Sasuke I was wondering if you considered who you might restore your clan with ?" she asked with a hope practically making her eyes glow

'this is getting exhausting' I thought to myself, every few days since I came back Sakura has been asking me the same question, now that I think about which girl in the village can I stand the most, well TenTen and Hinata were possible options but they were both in relationships as far as I was aware, Sakura was obviously never an option and the other girls are either taken or sluts but Iris, I actually consider her a friend and she isn't in a relationship as far as I'm aware and she isn't slutty in any way, shape or form

"I've been considering Iris recently" I said nonchalantly

"oh...really...Iris... I didn't want to do this but... Iris is-" Iris interrupted

"GUYS COME QUICK ITS NARUTO" Iris said frantically

my heart shattered at those words, what was so wrong with Naruto if Iris is was tearing her eyes out and shouting frantically for us

* * *

_and i'm going to leave it there, sorry for the cliff hanger _

_N: whats wrong with me?!_

_I.A.B: you'll have to wait and see_


End file.
